Teenage Days
by TheNewForensicArtist
Summary: The teenage days of the NCIS crew! AU. More info is given in the A/N at the beginning of the story. Includes: Mostly TIVA, but with some Kari and Jibbs. Rated T for violence, child abuse, and mild language.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

_**Do NOT skip!**_

_**If you do you will suffer from horrible confusion all throughout this soon-to-be wonderful story!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**-Katelyn May (CrazyNinjaChick17)**_

**Okay, now that I'm done yelling at you not to skip this wonderful author's note, before I ever start this story, here is a few paragraphs to update you on this completely AU story that includes Tiva, Kari, and Jibbs, so I don't have to explain it in the story. You should know who pretty much all the characters in this story except the ones I make up. But anyways, this is basically what's going on:**

**Tony is part of the Gibbs family, so his name in this story is Anthony "Tony" Gibbs. Oh, and if you're wondering, the Gibbs family includes the following: Abigail "Abby" Gibbs, Jennifer "Jen/Jenny" Gibbs, Timothy "Tim" Gibbs, Caitlin "Kate" Gibbs, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs. **

**Now, I'm guessing you know who all these people are in the show, and if you don't then you shouldn't read this story, or any high school NCIS fics for that matter, cause you'd get really confused.**

**Now, I'll get on track. Kate, Tony, Tim, and Abby are all siblings. Tony is a junior (Because he failed last year, he would be a senior), Kate is a junior, Tim a sophomore, and Abby is a freshman. Now, I know what you're thinking. This is really weird! But, you'll have to deal with it, because AU means alternate universe, not "Oh! This is so real I can't believe it!". Am I right? Now, let's continue.**

**Gibbs and Jenny are in the same positions they are now, senior field agent and NCIS director. Now, I bet you're wondering, where does Ziva come in? Well, she is the girl next door. She lives with her ****abusive**** dad Eli David, her brother Ari (he is a very good guy in this story), and her sister Tali (obviously she never died). Now, Ziva is a junior (she never failed, she's just a year younger than Tony), Tali is a freshman, and Ari is a senior.**

**Now, I'm not giving you the whole story, (just all that info I just gave you) because that would ruin it, but long story short. Boy meets girl, boy and girl go through problems, and boy and girl live happily ever after.**

**Now, I will state the character, their age, their grade/occupation, and role in the story:**

**Ziva David:**

**Age- 16**

**Grade/Occupation- 11****th****/Junior**

**Role: Main Character, the Gibbs's next door neighbor, girlfriend of Tony for most of story**

**Anthony "Tony" Gibbs:**

**Age- 17**

**Grade/Occupation- 11****th****/Junior**

**Role- Main Character, Son of Jenny and Gibbs and big brother to Abby, Tim, and Kate, boyfriend of Ziva for most of story**

**Abigail "Abby" Gibbs:**

**Age- 14**

**Grade/Occupation- 9****th****/Freshman**

**Role- Little sister to Tim, Kate, and Tony and daughter to Jenny and Gibbs, Best friend to Tali**

**Timothy "Tim" Gibbs:**

**Age- 16 (Just turned sixteen, Kate is older, just not by much)**

**Grade/Occupation- College, freshmen year**

**Role- Big brother to Abby and Kate and little brother to Tony and son of Gibbs and Jenny, Hangs put with Abby and Tali when not at school**

**Caitlin "Kate" Gibbs:**

**Age- 16**

**Grade/Occupation- 11****th****/Junior**

**Role- Girlfriend to Ari for most of story, little sister to Tony and big sister to Tim and Abby, Daughter of Gibbs and Jenny**

**Tali David:**

**Age- 14**

**Grade/Occupation- 9****th****/Freshman**

**Role- Little sister to Ziva and Ari, Best friend of Abby**

**Ari Haswari:**

**Age- 17**

**Grade/Occupation- 12****th****/Senior**

**Role- Big brother to Ziva and Tali, Boyfriend to Kate**

**Eli David:**

**Age- mid to late 30's**

**Grade/Occupation- Director of Mossad**

**Role- Abusive father to Ziva, Tali, and Ari**

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs:**

**Age- mid thirty's**

**Grade/Occupation- Senior Field Agent in Charge at NCIS**

**Role- Father to Tony, Kate, Tim, and Abby, Helper of Ziva, Special Agent in Charge, Husband to Jenny/Jen**

**Jennifer "Jen/Jenny" Gibbs:**

**Age- early thirty's**

**Grade/Occupation- Director of NCIS**

**Role- mother to Tony, Kate, Tim, and Abby, Helper of Ziva, NCIS Director of all NCIS Agents, Wife to Gibbs**

**Officer Chaiym Cohen:**

**Age- mid thirty's**

**Grade/Occupation- Mossad Officer**

**Role- Ziva, Tali, and Ari's Uncle, helps the Gibbs's and the David children**


	2. An Exotic Beauty

"Tony! This is so damn stupid!" A sixteen year old Kate yelled at her big brother, Tony, who was seventeen and driving her to their new house in DC, after moving from Norfolk, Virginia. Nobody besides their parents were happy about moving, they were loosing all their friends and moving schools in the middle of the year.

"Kate! Will you shut the hell up already? You've been ranting he whole drive! Look, calm down, we're almost there. Let's not let Abs, Tim, Mom, and Dad see you fuming again, it wasn't mom's fault she got promoted, and as I told you before, it may not be so bad." Tony said to his sister, trying to make the best of the situation. He may not be good in school, but one thing he was good at was calming down his sisters when they were upset. Lately, his sisters had been getting upset a lot because they had to move because just recently, his mom had gotten promoted to director of NCIS, so his whole family was moving to D.C. where NCIS headquarters was.

Tony pulled into the drive-way of his new five bedroom house behind his mom and dad's car and Tim's. Kate jumped out of the car, stomped through the door of the house, and ran to her newly set up bedroom that was put together yesterday.

"What's wrong this time?" His mom, Jenny, asked.

"What's always wrong. I'll go talk to her." Tony sighed and started to walk inside, but Abby stopped him as she climbed out of Tim's car.

"No, I'll go. She needs a girl right now." She said. Tony looked at his sister with her black dyed, use to be red, hair, her short little black and red plaid mini skirt, tight death medal band shirt on, and red platform boots. He allowed her to walk in with his parents.

He sighed again and turned around to take a walk, but found an exotic looking girl, around his age, standing in front of him.

She had jet black straightened hair held back with a hair bow and a black elastic headband that helped show the cute little widow's peak in the middle of her forehead, she also had dark olive toned skin, deep brown eyes, she was sort of short (only coming to about his nose), and had a petite, but also muscular build visible under her clothes. She was beautiful, and for Tony, a big womanizer, to use the word beautiful instead of hot or sexy, well, that was a big thing.

The tight black Under Armour spandex shirt she was wearing didn't leave much to the imagination either. She was wearing a pair of mid-thigh length dark green Under Armour shorts with a number 17 on the right leg that had white sliders for softball just visible under them, also with an Under Armour symbol at the bottom of them. Her long white softball socks had a dark green stripe down the side and were stained with dirt and her cleats were black and dirty and had a Nike swoosh on the side of them.

At her side was a dark green and white Nike softball bag that she obviously hadn't bothered to zip up, Tony could see what it contained; a black Mizuno fast pitch softball glove, a shiny, brand-new black and white bat, and a green and white helmet with a black face mask over it. She also had a pair of black dark tinted sunglasses, black shin guards, a mouth guard, and florescent yellow softball. Folded on top of everything was a green jersey that matched the color of her shorts. It was short sleeved and had black lettering that was outlined with white across the front that said Carter Hornets. He was guessing it had the same number as on her shorts, 17, and her last name. She had probably taken it off after practice or a game, whatever she had just had.

**(A/N: Under Armour is a sports product. If you don't know what it is, look it up. And if you are any where near smart, you know what Nike is.)**

"Shalom. I am Ziva David; I live next door to you." She said in a beautiful, thick exotic accent and pointed to the house on the right side of his.

"Ummm….. Hi. I'm Anthony Gibbs, you can call me Tony. Would you like to take a walk with me, my sisters aren't in the best of moods today?" Tony said nervously and quickly. Ziva chuckled and nodded.

"Very well Tony." They set off down the street after Ziva had put her softball bag down in her yard and Tony struck up a conversation after they walked a few blocks.

"So, I'm guessing you play softball for Carter High by the all the green, black, and white, right?" Carter High was going to be Tony's new school; green, black, and white were their colors and their mascot was the hornet. Tony though a green, black, and white hornet as a mascot was weird, but it wasn't his choice, so oh well.

"Yes." Ziva replied.

"Cool! I've always like girls who play sports that aren't cheerleading!" Tony said excitedly. Ziva laughed again.

"Tony, you are very funny." She said, she like Tony a lot, he was very handsome and seemed to be sweet.

"Why?" Tony said, subconsciously leaning closer to Ziva's face. He looked at Ziva's lips, wanting to kiss this girl he just met so badly, and it wasn't just because she was pretty, he really liked her, a lot. He honestly didn't know why he liked her so much, he had only said a total of like six things to her, but somehow he did.

"I do not know, you just are." Ziva said. Tony was leaning in closer and closer to her face, he was going to kiss her, and for some odd reason, she didn't want to stop him.

Tony's touched his lips to Ziva's, unaware of what he was doing until it happened. He pulled away slowly, thinking of how stupid he was for ruining the possibility of ever hanging out with this girl.

"I'm sorry." He said and Ziva sighed.

"I am not." She said quietly and he looked wide eyed at her.

"Really?" Happiness evident in the tone of his voice.

"Yes Tony." She said and smiled at him slightly.

"Good." He said and kissed her again, lightly, not pushing things. He pulled away and looked at her. She smiled slightly and he wrapped his arms around her waist cautiously, after everything happened so fast he didn't want to ruin it just as quick by being too eager.

"Want to come meet my family now?" He asked and she nodded.

"Okay Tony." Tony took her hand and walked down the street. He hoped things would work between him and Ziva, everything happened so quickly, without them knowing anything about each other. He just hoped that wouldn't cause too many problems.


	3. The Davids

Tony led Ziva into his house, letting her take off her dirt covered cleats at his door. They had stayed quiet he whole walk back to his house. But, it wasn't awkward like you would think, it was very comfortable.

"Mom! Dad! Abs! Kate! Tim!" Tony yelled and his family walked into the living room.

"What Tony?" His dad said, looking down at the hand he was holding Ziva's with.

"This is Ziva, she lives next door to us." Tony said and Abby walked over to them, dragging Tim with her.

"Hello Ziva. I'm Abby, and this is Timmy." She said, hugging Ziva. For a goth, Abby was very hyper and peppy.

"Shalom Abby." Ziva said politely and Tim stuck his hand out.

"Hello Ziva, I'm Tim." He said, smiling. Ziva nodded and Tony motioned to Kate, who seemed to have calmed down.

"Kate, come here." Tony said. Kate walked over slowly and Tony wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug and whispering in her ear.

"You okay now?" He said, quiet enough so only she could hear. She nodded and he let her go.

"You know Tony, I'm not six years old, I can take care of myself." She said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Ziva, this is my little sister Kate." He said, looking at Ziva again.

"Hello Kate." Ziva said and Kate nodded, not saying anything. She was being rude. Tony shot her a look.

"Well, this is my mom and dad." Tony said and there was a knock on the door. Tony went to answer it and there was two kids, around his age, standing there. The younger girl looked exactly like Ziva, just a little shorter, she must be her sister.

"Shalom, is our sister Ziva here?" The older boy said. Tony nodded and allowed them to enter. He led them to the living room.

"Ari! Tali!" Ziva said.

"Hello sister." Ari said. "We did not now where you were, we were worried."

"I am fine Ari. Ummm…. This is Tony Gibbs, his sisters Kate and Abby, his brother, Tim, and his mother and father, ummmm… actually, I do not know their names yet." She said.

"Jethro Gibbs. This is Jenny." A man said from behind Ziva.

"Shalom everyone. I am Ari and this is mine and Ziva's little sister, Tali." Ari said, everyone waved, including Kate, who was staring at Ari's face. Tony smirked, she liked him.

Ari walked up to Kate.

"Shalom, are you Abby or Kate?"

"Ummm… I'm Caitlin Gibbs, or Kate." She said and Ari smiled.

"Caitlin. Okay." He said and turned around. He looked down at Tony and Ziva's entwined hands.

"Are you dating my sister?" He asked.

"Ari please, do not." Ziva sighed.

"No, Ziva, it's fine." Tony said. "Yes, Ari, I am."

"You better make sure you treat her right." He said and Tony looked at him.

"I will, and you better treat my sister right. I know you like her, you paid her special attention when you walked up to her, and I also know that she likes you to by the look on her face." Tony said and smirked. Ari opened his mouth, probably going to deny it, but thought better. He knew it was true.

"I will also." He said.

"Good. Now would you all like to stay for dinner?" Tony asked.

"If it is okay with Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs, that would be fine." Ari said.

"Please, call me and Jenny, and Jethro prefers to be called Gibbs, and you are welcome to stay." Jenny said and Gibbs nodded his agreement.

"Toda." Ziva said and Gibbs looked at her.

"You all are speaking a different language, where are you from?" He said, suspicious. Most people would just be curious, but Jethro Gibbs didn't get curious, he got suspicious.

"I was waiting for someone to ask. We are Israeli, our father is the director of Mossad and we have Mossad's training already. Mossad is…" Ziva said, cringing when she said _our father_, which made Tony wonder. Gibbs cut her off.

"I know what Mossad is. My wife and I work for NCIS. I am an agent there and she is the director." He said and Ziva nodded.

"I see." She said.

"Okay. Now, I'm going to take Ziva up to my room." Tony said.

"Me, Ari, Tali, Abby, and Tim will go up to my room." Kate said, choosing to leave Ziva and Tony alone. Jenny and Gibbs nodded and they all went upstairs.


	4. Black and Blue

Tony pulled Ziva into his room and sat down on the bed with her.

"Ziva, I know we don't know each other real well, but I care about you, I want you to know that." Tony said.

"I care about you too, Tony." Ziva said.

"Okay, then, I need you to tell me the truth when I ask you this question. What's going on with your dad and your brother and sister? Please, don't deny anything's wrong either, I felt you cringe when you said father down there." Tony said and looked her strait in the eye.

Ziva sighed. No, she didn't know Tony real well, but she didn't want to lie to him and she did care about him.

"Tony." Ziva said and stood up. She let the tears fall from her eyes and she pulled off her shirt, only leaving on the tight black sports bra underneath it. Her whole torso and her arms were black and blue and she had raw, red cuts as if she had been cut with a knife multiple times. It was impossible for Tony to see her beautiful olive skin because none skin on her upper body was left untouched, it was all bruised and cut up.

"Oh my god. Does he beat you?" Tony said, already knowing the answer. Ziva nodded and he stood up, wrapping his arms around her. He sat down on the bed with her in his lap and rubbed her back lightly.

He glanced down at her torso again and realized she must be strong and that her father must hit her hard. She didn't have the disgusting body builder muscles, but she did have a small six pack going down her stomach and defined muscles in her arms and what he could see of her legs through her long socks and shorts. Tony would've thought the muscles were beautiful if it wasn't all covered up by bruises. But, to disable her enough to hurt her this bad would be hard.

Just thinking about it made his face became hot with anger against her father. He wanted to kill him, for doing this to her.

Tony felt his shirt become wet, bringing him back to reality. He realized Ziva was sobbing harshly.

"Shhhh… It's okay. We'll fix this, I promise." Tony said. Ziva looked up at him.

"Do…. not make promises…. you can not keep." She said in between sobs.

"I'm not. Ziva, I promise you, some how, we will fix this." Tony said and kissed her lips lightly. He realized something with that kiss. He loved her, more than any other girl he'd ever dated.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva said.

"I'll do anything Zee. Anything. I love you." Tony said. Ziva didn't respond, but he figured it a good sign that she didn't jump out of his arms and run away. A little while later Ziva's breathing evened out and Tony laid her down to let her sleep. He walked down stairs to his mom and dad.

"Hey Tony. Where's Ziva?" His dad asked from the couch where he was watching baseball with his mom.

"Mom. Dad. Come up to my room, please." Tony said in a grim voice. His mom and dad furrowed their eyebrows.

"Please." He said again. Jenny and Gibbs nodded and walked upstairs behind Tony. They entered his room and Tony walked over to Ziva. He peeled the covers off her torso and arms and moved so it was possible for his parents to see.

"Tony, what happened?" Gibbs demanded immediately. His loud voice woke Ziva and she jumped up, but realized that was a bad idea when she felt the sharp pain go through her whole upper body. She bent over and grabbed her stomach and Tony picked her up and sat her back up on the bed and then sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're okay. My parents are going to help you." He said and Ziva started sobbing again. Ari, Tali, Abby, Tim, and Kate walked in then. Tali and Ari bowed there heads.

"She told you." Ari said to Tony and he nodded.

"He beats you, doesn't he?" Jenny asked and Tali, Ari, and Tony nodded.

"All of you or just Ziva?" Gibbs asked and Ziva looked up.

"All of us." She said. Gibbs looked at Ziva's brother and sister.

"Shirts off now. I want to see if it gets any worse." Gibbs said and Ari and Tali looked at Ziva. Ziva nodded from Tony's side and Ari and Tali did as they were told. Their cuts and bruises weren't as bad, but they were bad enough.

"Ziva gets the worst of it." Tali said and slipped her shirt back on. Ari nodded and did the same.

"Okay. You're staying at our house tonight. Ari, call your dad and tell him that you made friends with the neighbors and are staying at their house. Make him agree." Jenny said, switching into director mode. Ari nodded and turned around.

Kate looked at him and he wrapped his arms around her immediately. She started sobbing and he picked her up and went and sat her on the bed beside Tony, who pulled her to his side like he had Ziva. Ari kissed her forehead and walked out of the room, calling his father.

"Okay. Do you all need clothes?" Jenny asked. Tali and Ziva looked at Jenny and nodded. They didn't have school tomorrow, it was Saturday, but they would still need clothes.

"Yes. I have basketball practice, Ari has football, and Ziva has softball." Tali said.

"You're not going." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs! We have to carry on like normal, or my father will find out you know." Tali said, she was being stubborn. But, she was still right.

"Dad, Tim and I will go with Ziva. Abby and Kate can go with Tali. Ari will have a whole football team plus like five different coaches surrounding him. You two can go to work like normal." Tony said and his parents nodded.

"Okay. Let's go get your clothes." Jenny said and Ziva pulled herself up and slipped her shirt back on painfully, glad to have people besides her siblings who cared for her.

**(A/N: I'm not making Ziva as tough as she is as an adult in this. She's a kid in this, and kids aren't like that.)**


	5. Cold

After Tali, Ziva, and Ari had gathered enough things from there house for at least a two weeks (just in case) and everybody had showered and changed clothes, everyone was sitting in the living room.

"Okay. Ziva, Tali, and Ari are going to get bandages put over the bruises and cuts." Jenny announced and Tali, Ziva, and Ari groaned.

"Come on Jenny!" Ziva said and Jenny smirked and sat down beside her with two first aid kits.

"Nope Ziva. You're doing it." Gibbs said and Ziva sighed.

"Alright Ziva. Take off your shirt and lay back on the couch." Jenny said. Ziva did as she was told and laid her head in Tony's lap. Jenny pulled gauze, some kind of pain reliever cream to put on cuts, and antiseptic spray out of one of the kits.

"Okay, this is going to burn." She said and sprayed something over Ziva's arms, back, and torso. Ziva gritted her teeth and Tony ran his fingers through her hair. Jenny then put the cream over all of the cuts and wrapped a thin layer of gauze around each of her arms and around her back and stomach. She went through the same routine with Ari and Tali and then Tony and Ziva went upstairs.

"Feel better?" Tony asked when him and Ziva were laying in his bed, the only light coming from his bedside lamp.

"Sort of."

"What time's your practice tomorrow?"

"Ten."

"Okay." Tony said and kissed her lightly. Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed half-way on top of him, kissing him passionately. Tony had never kissed her like this before, it had always been light, short kisses.

"You know what you said earlier?" Ziva mumbled against his lips.

"What, that I love you?" Tony mumbled back. Ziva nodded.

"I love you too." She whispered and pulled away from him. He grinned and pulled her down to his side.

"Good night, baby. I love you." Tony said and turned out the lamp.

"Laila tov Tony. I love you too." Ziva said and curled up against his side. Tony wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. They both fell asleep quickly.

"Tony! Ziva! You have to get up!" Jenny yelled. She smiled at the sight of Tony with his arms wrapped around Ziva protectively. Tony pulled himself out of bed and looked at Ziva. She dead to the world.

"I'll get Ziva, mom. What time is it?"

"Nine, and if Ziva takes a shower, make sure you put the medicine and bandages back on. Oh, and wake up Ari, Tali, Abby, Tim, and Kate for me and make sure they put the bandages on too if they shower." Jenny said, rushing out of the door, she was late for work. Tony nodded and walked over to Kate's room, letting Ziva sleep a little longer.

"Kate! Ari! Time to get your asses up!" Tony yelled and Ari jumped up, knocking Kate off the bed. Tony started laughing hysterically at Kate's face.

"Good morning Kate." Tony said and Kate gave him a murderous glare. Ari started freaking out.

"Caitlin! Oh, I am so sorry!" Ari said, picking Kate up off the floor and hugging her to his chest. "Are you hurt?"

"Ari! I'm fine! Please, you're suffocating me!" Kate yelled and Ari set her on her feet. Tony chuckled again and walked to Abby's room. Tali and Tim were on the floor and Tali's head was on Tim's chest.

Tony smiled, it was kind of sweet. He walked over to Abby and shook her awake. She woke up quickly and was about to yell when Tony slapped his hand over her mouth. He pointed to Tali and Tim and Abby smiled. Tony walked over to them and slapped Tim on the back of the head like his dad does when they do something stupid.

"What!" Tim said and looked down at Tali. His face turned blood red. Tony chuckled, not saying a thing to him, and walked back to his room.

"Ziva. Zee. You have to get up. It's 9:20." Tony whispered and shook Ziva slightly. She didn't stir. He tried again. She moved a bit this time, but still didn't wake up. So, Tony sat on the bed beside her and kissed her lips firmly. Ziva's eyes opened slowly.

"Tony, leave me alone." Ziva said and rolled over. She was asleep again in matter of seconds. Tony shook his head and went into his bathroom that connected to his room and turned on cold water. This would be really mean, but he knew Ziva would be mad if he didn't get her up.

Tony lifted Ziva into his arms and stepped into the cold water with her. Ziva jumped awake and stared wide eyed at him.

"Tony! Get me out! It is cold!" Ziva yelled and Tony stepped out quickly.

"You're awake now." Tony said and grinned. Ziva jumped out of his arms and took off her sopping wet clothes and bandages, right in front of him. Even with the deep purple bruises and red cuts, she was beautiful.

"Ziva. You're really cold." Tony said, staring at a completely naked Ziva in front of him. Ziva smirked. She turned the water to hot and stepped in. Tony took a step forward and surprisingly, Ziva didn't stop him. He stepped forward again and Ziva looked at him. He stripped of his boxers and t-shirt and took the last step forward into the shower.

He shut the door to the shower slowly and took a step towards her. He wrapped his arms around her gently, so not to hurt her, knowing she was sore. He brushed his lips against hers softly and then more strongly. She returned the kiss for a minute and then abruptly, but reluctantly, cut it off. She pushed him away lightly and smirked.

Realization hit him, "You're a very mean person. You know that?" Tony said and pouted.

"You shouldn't have woken me up with cold water." Ziva said and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked back into his room. He followed her into his room, not bothering to get a towel. Ziva got a good look at his lower half then. She sucked in a breath and Tony smirked.

"Oh no! Not now. Put you damn clothes on Ziva, before I defy myself." Tony said.


	6. Sooner Or Later, Might As Well Be Later

Ziva frowned and dropped her towel. She turned around to his chester drawers where she stored her clothes yesterday and pulled out a white long sleeve Under Armour shirt like the one she had yesterday, a white t-shirt with purple Hebrew lettering on the front and had exotic names of a bunch of girls on the back, she pulled out purple Nike shorts with a big white stripe down each side, a pair of white sliders, a white Under Armour sports bra, and purple and white socks. It was really weird how she could always match everything. She started to put her clothes on but Tony stopped her.

"Wait. My mom told me to put the medicine and bandages back on." Tony said and Ziva sighed.

"Stay here." Tony said, slipped on clean boxers, and ran downstairs and grabbed everything. He ran back upstairs.

"Okay, lay down on the bed for me Ziva." Tony said. She had slipped on her bra, shorts, sliders, and socks. She laid down on the bed and Tony put the cream on her cuts. She flinched a couple of time and Tony kept apologizing. He sprayed the other stuff on her next and she actually screamed this time. He lifted her into his lap and hugged her to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Zee. I don't mean to hurt you." Tony said and Ari and Kate ran into the room, Ari in only a towel and Kate in a t-shirt and underwear.

"What happened?" He said.

"I sprayed that stuff on her and it hurt her." Tony said, kissing her forehead. Ari let out a breath and walked out of the room. Kate followed.

"Hey Kate! Make sure Ari and Tali put the bandages back on." Tony yelled and Kate threw up her hand in acknowledgment. Tony looked at Ziva.

"You okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm going to put the gauze on and then we can leave." Tony said, glancing at the clock. It was 9:45.

"Okay" Ziva said and sat in front of him. He wrapped the gauze around her and let her put the rest of her clothes on. He grabbed her bag for her and she grabbed her shoes. They let everyone know they were leaving and climbed into Tony's car without Tim, who hadn't even taken a shower yet.

"How about, after your practice, I take you out to eat." Tony said and Ziva smiled.

"I would like that Tony." Ziva said and Tony pulled into the school's field.

"Okay. Let's go." Tony said and Ziva stepped out of the car. Tony carried her bag down for her and stepped in the dugout that held all the girls. Many of them were sitting on the ground, but others were stretched out on the bench. Obviously the coach wasn't here yet.

The coach showed up soon after they arrived and Tony watched Ziva play. She was good, really good, and Tony thought she'd be even better if it didn't hurt her so bad to throw or hit. After the practice, Tony pulled Ziva into a hug, not caring what every one of the girls thought, and he whispered in her ear.

"You okay?"

"Honestly, I hurts." Ziva whispered back. Tony pulled away from her, put her bag on his back, and picked her up bridal style. She smiled and all the girls giggled. Tony carried her up the hill and place her in the passenger side of the car. He gave her a quick kiss and threw her bag in the back. He got on his own side of the car and drove off.

"Do you want to go to eat right now or for dinner tonight?" Tony asked.

"I would prefer for dinner." Ziva said and Tony nodded.

"Okay. Let's go home." Tony said and quickly drove to his house. They wasn't anyone there when they arrived, so Tony carried Ziva up stairs and laid her on the bed. He climbed up beside her and began kissing her. She kissed back passionately and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tony rolled over to where she was on top on him.

Things started to get heated when Ziva peeled off his shirt and pants to where he was only in his boxers and Tony took off her clothes gently, always making sure he wasn't hurting her. Neither one stopped sex from happening. As they figured, it would happen sooner or later, so it might as well be sooner, and preferably when they were alone.


	7. Yours Forever

Tony heard someone walking up the stairs, Ziva was asleep and he was playing with her hair. He grabbed his abandoned boxers off the ground and looked out the door, the knife he had started keeping in his room for Ziva's safety in hand. Walking into Kate's room was his dad, and his mom into Abby's. He let out a breath and climbed back into he bed with Ziva. He made sure they were both covered completely so that when his parents checked in his room, they wouldn't find what happened a couple of hours ago. Tony pulled Ziva to his chest.

He heard the door open and turned around to see his dad bend down and pick something up. He held it up. Ziva's bra. Tony's eyes went wide and is dad looked at him and smirked. Gibbs winked at him and dropped it. He walked out.

"Tony and Ziva are asleep." Tony heard his dad say to his mom. Tony let out a breath, sometimes his dad could be so cool. He felt Ziva stir and he pulled him self up on his elbow.

"Hey."

"Tony. Hi." Ziva said and kissed Tony lightly. She got up and walked to the bathroom. He heard the water start and Tony put on some sweats and a t-shirt. He walked downstairs and looked at his dad, who smirked at him again. He smiled, thanking him, and looked at him.

"Dad, can I have some money?"

"Why?"

"I want to take Ziva out somewhere special." He said. Gibbs pulled out three hundred dollar bills out of his pocket and Tony looked at him, dumbfounded. Gibbs smiled.

"Okay. Well, tell Ziva I'll be back later when she gets out of the shower." Tony said and his mom nodded. Tony slipped on his shoes and ran out the door. He climbed into his car and drove strait to the mall. There, he bought Ziva a silver heart shaped necklace. It was on sale at only a 150 dollars. On it he had inscribed:

_**I love you, Ziva**_

_**I'm yours forever.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Tony**_

He drove back home, reservations in place, and necklace in pocket. He walked into his house and into his living room. There his mom and dad were sitting in the living room putting the bandages back on Ziva's stomach and arms. Tony didn't understand how they were not healing yet, all the bruises were all still a deep purple and the cuts were still raw and red. Ziva was cringing. Tony walked over to her and kneeled at her head. He kissed her forehead. He ran his hand through her hair and as they finished bandaging, someone unlocked the door. Ari, Kate, Tim, Tali, and Abby came into the living room and started to sit down on the couches, but Jenny stopped Ari.

"You can't sit until you change clothes." Jenny said, looking at Ari's grass stained white football pants and mud covered green Under Armour shirt. Ari nodded and ran upstairs. He came back down thirty minutes later, after taking a shower, with a pair of green, red, yellow, blue, and orange plaid shorts on, a red form-fitting American Eagle t-shirt with a white long sleeve one under to hide the still purple bruises, and brown flip-flops. The red shirt showed off Ari's muscle in his torso and arms, and Kate couldn't help but stare

"Caitlin, why don't you go change and we can go out somewhere." He said and Kate nodded. Tony looked at the clock. It was five. The reservations were at seven.

"Ziva, why don't you go get ready too. I have reservations at seven. Something fancy, please." Tony said and Ziva nodded. She walked upstairs slowly.

Before Ziva and Kate came down, Tony himself changed into a black suit with a white dress shirt under it, black dress shoes, and a red tie. He also put casual clothes in the backseat of his car so him and Ziva could go to the fair after dinner. The fair was always fun.

Ziva and Kate came down in about an hour, both showered and looking very presentable. Kate had on casual clothes, but still looked very pretty wearing a pair of short (not too short) blue and white vertical striped shorts, a blue tank top under a white V-neck t-shirt, and white Old Navy flip-flops. Kate's strait hair was pulled back out of her face with a blue elastic hair band and she had on a simple, but very pretty, diamond necklace that Ari had gotten her a few days ago.

Ziva looked beautiful; she was wearing a dark purple long sleeve sweater, a knee length flowy black skirt, and black heels. Her hair was straitened and falling freely in her face. It was simple, but somehow still very elegant. Ari walked over to Ziva and hugged her and whispered in her ear so no one could hear.

"You look beautiful. He loves you and I love you too. Have fun and be careful, sister." Ari whispered. Ziva nodded.

"I love you, too Ari." She whispered back and pulled away from him. Ari walked over to Kate and Tony to Ziva.

"Ziva, I would like you to close your eyes for me." Tony said.

"Why, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Please, just do it." Tony said and Ziva nodded. She closed her eyes and Tony pulled out the necklace. He walked behind her and pulled it onto her neck and fastened it.

"You can open your eyes." Tony whispered in her ear. She opened them and put her hand on the necklace.

"Read the back." Ziva turned I over and read the inscription. She turned around and hit him, hard on the chest.

"You're making me cry. It's going to mess up my make-up." She said. Everybody laughed and Tony grinned. He leaned down to kiss her and she put her hands on his chest. He kissed her passionately and then took her hand.

"I have an idea. How about all of us in this room meet up at the fair at about, let's say, 9:30." Tony suggested. Everybody shrugged their shoulders and agreed. After everything was settled, Tony, Ziva, Kate, and Ari all left, Ziva and Tony in Tony's car and Kate and Ari in Tim's.

**(A/N: I figured I'd let you know this. Tony's car is a blue Mustang with two white racing stripes on the hood. Tim's is a red Porsche.)**


	8. Bethesda

"Ziva! How can you not like this ride?" Tony asked. He pointed at a large spin-y ride that you stood up on and were only held in by a thin strap across your abdomen, and that was exactly why Ziva didn't like it.

"Tony, 1) You are held in by a little strap at your waist. 2) It spins too much for you to stand on it. 3) It would hurt me." Ziva said and pulled up her shirt slightly so he could see the bruises on her stomach, even after four days with medicine, they still hadn't healed much. He had forgotten all about them.

"Right. I forgot. I'll stay off with you." Tony said and Ziva shook her head.

"No Tony. Go. I'll be fine, I promise." Ziva said and pushed Tony towards the back of the line where everyone else was. He sighed and got in line. It didn't take long to get on the ride and he buckled himself in.

The ride started, and in about 30 seconds, there were at least three loud banging noises, like a gun going off. He somehow managed to see Ziva fall to the ground through all the blurred figures around her. He started thrashing, trying to get off the ride.

"Stop this damn thing! Ziva!" Tony yelled. The ride stopped and he ran off. He pushed through the crowd around Ziva.

"Move! Ziva!" He yelled. When he finally got through the crowd, his family and friends behind him, he rushed over to Ziva. She had three bullet holes scattered across her body, one in her right leg, one in her chest, and one in her left shoulder. Her breathing was labored.

"Ziva! Please, honey, stay with me. I love you, Ziva. Please don't." Tony yelled, crying, and kneeled beside her. He lifted up her head and laid it in his lap.

"I love you too." Ziva said, coughing up blood.

"You're going to be okay. I love you, Ziva." Tony said to her and ran his fingers through her hair. Ziva was taking shallow breaths and her eyes were fluttering. She was loosing blood, fast.

"Dad! Call 911!" Tony yelled.

"They're on their way, Tony!" his dad said from beside him. He looked down at Ziva. She wasn't breathing.

"Dad! She's not breathing!" Tony yelled and Gibbs kneeled down beside Ziva and began compressions on her chest. Tony laid her down flat and started breathing for her, he was really crying now. He couldn't lose her. Ari and Tali ran over and put pressure on the bleeding wounds in her leg and shoulder.

It wasn't long until an ambulance arrived and they put Ziva on a stretcher. A man climbed on top of her and continued the compressions that his dad was doing before and stuck a tube down her throat for oxygen. They lifted her up into the air and quickly asked if anybody was going with her. Tony looked around, figuring he would see Ari or Tali running for the ambulance. They looked at him.

"Tony, what are you waiting for? She'll need you, not us! Go!" Tali yelled and Ari pushed him forward roughly. Tony started running and he climbed in the ambulance. He took her hand and bowed his head.

He had never been one for praying, despite being born into a Catholic family, but he would try anything just so she could live. He felt her hand rip from his and he realized they were at Bethesda hospital on the Washington Naval Base. Tim's, his, and his Mom and Dad's car was behind the ambulance. He jumped out and ran after the men with Ziva. They went into the O.R. and he followed them through the doors. After going down a little farther, doctors stopped him.

"I'm sorry. You and everyone else can't go any farther. This is where we operate!" he yelled and pointed to a white door. Tony slid down the wall and put his head in his hands. He was crying, and he didn't care. He couldn't lose her, he needed her. He lifted his head from his hands when he heard whispering from his mom and dad from a corner not far from him.

"Jethro, I saw a man behind a building with a sniper rifle. He was from the Middle East. It was Eli David. He had someone shoot his own daughter. Your team at headquarters can't find David, either." Jenny said rapidly.

"Please. Mom, dad, you have to find him. Don't let him get away with this." Tony said.

"Son, we won't. We'll go to headquarters right now and start tracking people down if you want." Gibbs said and kneeled in front of Tony. Tony nodded.

"Do it." Gibbs nodded and he and Jenny started walking down the hallway. Gibbs stopped halfway down it.

"Hey."

"Yeah dad?"

"I need everybody to listen to me." Gibbs said, turning around. They all nodded and looked at him.

"I love you all. That goes for both of you too." Gibbs said, pointing at Ari and Tali. "Me and Jenny both. We love you, and make sure Ziva knows if you see her before us."

Tony looked at his dad. Gibbs wasn't the one to show emotion. "We love you too dad."

"Yes, as do we." Ari said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Now, take care of yourselves and call us when you find out anything." Gibbs said.

"That won't be necessary. I'm Dr. Lee." A doctor came out in scrubs.

"Ms. David is in critical care, but we are sure that she will be fine. The bullets missed all vital arteries and organs and your CPR helped keep her alive. But, I would like to know why she had deep purple bruises and red cuts covering her whole upper body."

"That's classified." Jenny said and walked back over. "NCIS is working a case. Ziva has been under mine and Special Agent Gibbs's care."

"Very well, but my I ask who are?" Dr. Lee asked.

"I'm Jenny Gibbs, Director NCIS." Jenny said.

"The new director, I was wondering when I would be meeting you. Well, one person can come see Ms. David then, she is awake."

"Thank you doctor. My husband, Special Agent Gibbs, and I will be at headquarters. These kids will be staying on base, and they will sleep at headquarters. Although Tony will probably stay with Ziva at all times." Jenny said and the doctor nodded. She left with that.

"Now, we took this off of Ms. David and cleaned it." Dr. Lee said and pulled her necklace out of his pocket. Tony took it from him and turned it over. He read the inscription over and squeezed it in his hand.

"Who is coming to see Ms. David?" Tony looked at Ari and Tali, pleading with his eyes.

"Go Tony. Tell her we love her." Ari said and Tony silently thanked him. Dr. Lee led him down the hall towards her room and he silently thanked God for Ziva's life.


	9. Seeing Ziva

Tony entered the room and looked at Ziva. The doctor didn't prepare him for what he saw. Ziva was hooked up to like twenty different machines, but thankfully, she was awake. He walked over to her and laid his head on her stomach, not saying a word. He started crying, again. Tony felt a hand run through his hair and he lifted his head. He looked at her face, and he hugged Ziva, trying not to pull any wires off her.

"Thank God. Ziva, please, never scare me like that again." Tony whispered and Ziva laughed.

"I love you, Zee." Tony whispered again.

"I love you too, Tony." Ziva said and Tony smiled. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he couldn't get to her through the wires. He held her hand for awhile, but finally decided to forget about the damned wires. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. He climbed in the bed behind her and he pulled her to his chest and pulled her necklace out of his pocket.

"The doctors took this off you." Tony said and pulled onto her neck for the second time. Ziva smiled and laid her head against his chest. She was quiet for awhile, thinking.

"Tony. It was my dad, yes?" Ziva asked and Tony sighed.

"That's what we think, yes." Tony said and Ziva started silently crying. Tony pulled her tighter against him and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Zee." Tony said. Ziva didn't respond. After awhile, she fell asleep, and Tony held her close to him. A little while later, everyone else came in.

"How is she doing?" Ari asked, holding Kate's hand.

"She cried for awhile, she knows it was your dad." Tony said and Ari bowed his head.

"Tony, mom and dad said we won't be going to school until Eli David is caught and arrested. They got everything we needed from our house to live on base for awhile." Abby said a little while later and Tony nodded. He saw Kate yawn.

"You all must be tired. It's getting late. You can go if you want." Tony said.

"Aren't you coming Tony?" Tim asked.

"Tim, the hell I'm leaving Ziva alone." Tony said and Tim nodded.

"I suppose we should go. Tony, take care of my sister." Ari said and Tony flashed back to the day him and Ziva met, when Ari said that. He smiled. Everything had happened so fast, but yet, it was all so right. He was meant to be with Ziva, and he knew it, everyone did.

"I will." He said. Ari walked out the door, calling his mom and dad to pick them up. Tony got to where he was comfortable, making sure not to jostle Ziva too much so he could avoid hurting her any worse, and fell asleep him self.

Tony woke up to find two bags sitting at the foot of the bed. His mom and dad must have dropped them off last night sometime. He glanced at the clock. It was five in the morning. He saw what woke him up after he looked away from the clock. There was a doctor on the other side of him.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Marx." He said. He was a black man and had a very deep voice, but very kind at the same time.

"Hi." Tony said.

"I need to wake Ms. David up to give her morphine. Would you like to wake her?" Dr. Marx said.

"Yeah, I can." Tony said.

"Okay, but just to warn you, she'll be in pain when she wakes up." Tony nodded and put a hand on Ziva's uninjured shoulder. He shook it lightly.

"Ziva, baby. You have to wake up." Tony whispered. Ziva didn't move, but this wasn't anything new, she never woke up when he tried to wake her. Tony pressed his lips to hers and her eyes fluttered open. Dr. Marx smiled, he thought it was cute, how he didn't hesitate to kiss her.

"Ziva….." Tony said.

"Tony, my chest hurts." She whispered. Tony brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

"I know honey. Dr. Marx is going to give you morphine. It'll help." Tony said and Ziva nodded. Dr. Marx hooked up a machine for morphine and turned the numbers up to the appropriate amount.

"It should kick in here in a few minutes." Dr. Marx said and smiled.

"Thank you Dr. Marx, and I was also wondering when Ziva gets out of the hospital." Tony said.

"With her chest wound, I would say four to five days, it would be more, but the bullet didn't hit anything vital." Ziva groaned.

"I hate hospitals." She whined.

"Oh well." Tony said, obviously the morphine had kicked in. She was being stubborn. He laughed lightly and relaxed into the pillows. It would be a long four of five days with her complaining.


	10. A Chapter I Don't Have a Name For Sorry!

Tony felt someone shaking his shoulder. But, he didn't want to wake up, so he pulled Ziva closer to him and turned over slightly. They shook his shoulder again.

"Mr. Gibbs. It's time for Ms. David to go home." Dr. Marx said. Tony's eyes immediately shot open.

"Ziva gets to go home? Really? Yes!" Tony yelled, waking Ziva. After listening to Ziva whine about having to stay in the hospital all week, it had finally started grating on his nerves.

"Ziva! You get to go home!" Tony yelled.

"I heard, Tony." Ziva said, very disgruntled. "But, really, we're not going home, we still have to sleep at headquarters, you know?" Tony's good mood fell slightly.

"Damn. Well, at least you get to leave this hospital." Tony said and Ziva smiled slightly.

"Yes. That is true. Now, thank you Dr. Marx. I am going to shower and get dressed now." Ziva said and Dr. Marx nodded. He left the room and Ziva walked to the bathroom. She took a very quick shower, because it hurt to have the water hit the stitches in her chest, shoulder, and leg; and now, since they had to cut through a lot of the bruises and cuts on her upper body they were worse then they were when she first met Tony, and were very sore and a deep purple-ish color. Even worse, now she was going to have huge scars going down her chest, shoulder, and leg.

The one on her chest was the worst; it went from above her breasts to her belly button and was about 8 inches long.

She walked out of the bathroom in a towel and Tony's eyes popped at the bruises, cuts, and stitches. He had never actually seen how bad it was before. The doctors had always made him leave the room when they were changing bandages.

Ziva bowed her head and Tony wrapped his arms around her, he knew what she was thinking, that he wouldn't think she was beautiful anymore.

"It's okay, Ziva. You're beautiful no matter what. Scars and bruises don't matter. I love you, Zee, I'm just glad to have you alive." Tony said and buried his face in her wet hair. He let her go and smiled at her. She smiled back happily, not saying a word. Tony handed her a pair of his sweats, a long sleeve black NCIS t-shirt (also one of his), underwear, and a pair of black flip flops.

"Why all your clothes, Tony?"

"Because Ziva, your clothes would put too much pressure on the stitches. Mine are going to be so big on you that no pressure will be put on them." Tony said and Ziva nodded.

"Thank you, Tony. Now, I need a bra." Ziva said and reached for her bag. Tony snatched it up off the bed.

"No can do, Zee. Doctor said no bra. It would put too much pressure." Tony said and grinned. "That's another reason why you're wearing my shirt."

Ziva smirked and walked towards the bathroom.

"Ziva, where are you going? You change in front of me all the time." Tony asked. Ziva sighed.

"I know." Tony looked at her; she was still worried about the scars and bruises.

"Zee, I told you once, and I'm going to tell you again; don't worry about the bruises." Tony said and Ziva nodded. She dropped her towel and slipped the clothes on. After she was done changing, Tony grabbed both of their bags and wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist. He pulled her to his side and walked out of the room. When they approached the nurses' desk, they looked at Ziva. They had gotten to know her and Tony well when Tony would take Ziva on walks around the navy yard and hospital.

"Ziva. Director Gibbs said that Tony's signature could get you out." One of them said and handed Tony and clip board. He signed it quickly and handed it back to her.

"Now, Ziva, you have to ride in a wheelchair out of the hospital. It is hospital protocol that no patient can walk out of the hospital; they have to be in a wheel chair." Ziva looked at the nurse.

"I am not riding in a wheelchair." She said stubbornly. "I can walk just fine."

"Ziva, you have to. No patient can walk out." The nurse said again. Ziva stared at her like she was stupid.

"No." Ziva said again and Tony sighed.

"Ziva, if you won't ride in a wheelchair, I'm going to carry you." Tony said and Ziva turned to look at Tony.

"That is better than a wheelchair."

"But, that still won't work. It had to be a wheelchair." The nurse said. Tony shook his head and picked Ziva up easily.

"You said nothing about it having to be a wheelchair. You just said it was hospital protocol that no patient is to **walk **out of the hospital. Now, Ziva wouldn't be walking would she? She's being carried." Tony said. The nurse opened her mouth, about to contradict him, but she closed it again. He was right.

"Fine." She mumbled and allowed Tony to walk forward. After him and Ziva were out of the hospital, Tony put Ziva down and they climbed into Tony's car, which had been left there for when Ziva got out. He was glad to at least be getting out of the hospital.


	11. Introductions

Tony pulled into guest parking at headquarters and helped Ziva out of the car, grabbing their bags in the process. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked into security and a guy looked at them.

"Name?" He asked.

"Anthony Gibbs; son of Director Jennifer Gibbs and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Tony said and looked at Ziva.

"I am Ziva David; Director Gibbs and Special Agent Gibbs are working a case involving me and my family." Ziva said.

"We were notified that you would be here soon." He said and buzzed open a door.

"Thank you. What floor is my mom's office on?" Tony asked.

"Fourth." The guy said and Tony and Ziva walked through the door. They pushed the four in the elevator and were taken to a long hallway with orange peachy colored walls that widen out onto several different rooms, one having a door with Director Jennifer Gibbs written on it.

"Wow, my mom has a whole floor to herself." Tony mused and looked down over the balcony in the hallway. It was where all the bullpens were. He saw his dad, and as soon as he looked at him, his dad looked up. He picked up his phone and called two numbers and in a matter of minutes two people were in the bullpen, one of them being his Grandpa Ducky.

He stood up and waved his hand for his team to follow him. He walked up the stairs to where Tony and Ziva were standing. He kissed Ziva's cheek and hugged her and gave Tony a one armed hug.

"Your mom's office." Gibbs said and pointed towards the door with her name on it they walked forward and into a reception room with double doors in it.

"Cynthia, we're going to go see Jenny. Are all the kids in there with her?" Gibbs asked. Cynthia nodded and Gibbs walked in the double doors. Behind the double doors was a large office, where everybody, including his mom, were sitting in the floor playing Scrabble in teams.

"Ziva! Tony!" Abby yelled and ran towards them. Gibbs stopped her from attacking Ziva.

"She can't handle it Abbs." He said and Abby nodded. She gave Ziva a light hug and backed away.

"Everyone on the couch or in front of he couch on the floor." Gibbs said and Tony and Ziva and Ari and Kate moved to sit on the couch, in front of them were Abby, Tim, and Tali.

"Okay. I wan to introduce you all to my team. I've had them working twenty four hours seven days a week on this." Gibbs said and everyone nodded.

"Okay. This is DiNardo." He said pointing to a middle aged man, slightly younger than Gibbs. The girls thought he was handsome.

"Call me Bond. James Bond." He said and smiled a bright smile. Everyone looked at him curiously except Tony, who lit up; he had always loved James Bond.

"It was a little movie reference. Anyways, I'm Andy." He said and Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head. He grimaced and Gibbs went on.

"This is Lisa Davids." Gibbs said, pointing towards an Indian woman. "She is a liaison with the FBI, and please, don't make her angry."

"Hello." She said a smirked lightly. Everybody flinched but Ziva, who smiled at her.

"This is McGregor." He said, pointing to a man beside him.

"Hi. I'm Tom, the computer tech." He said and Tim's eyes lit up, he would love hang out with him.

"This is Amy Sutton." Gibbs said, pointing to a very hyper girl beside her. Abby was sure she wasn't following dress protocol. She was wearing clothes like she usually wears, goth, and she was holding a large caffeinated drink in her hands called Caf-Pow.

"Hi! I'm the forensic scientist." She said, eyes sparkling. Abby thought she would get along with her well.

"My kids know who this is." Gibbs said, pointing to their Grandpa Ducky.

"Grandpa Ducky!" Abby yelled and Ziva raised her eyebrows at Tony.

"Ziva, Tali, Ari. This is our dad's dad and our Grandpa Ducky." Tony said.

"Hello Abigail. Hello to you too Anthony and Timothy. Now, you three; Ziva, Ari, and Tali, you can call me Ducky." He said nicely and smiled, his eyes twinkling beneath his glasses. Ziva smiled.

"Shalom Ducky."

"Ahhhh! Jennifer told me you were Israeli. I must talk with you and your siblings sometime. I guess it would be when I do your daily check-ups." Ducky said.

"Daily check-ups, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Ducky will be examining all of your stitches and wounds and changing the bandages. He will also do this for Ari and Kate." Jenny said. Ziva nodded.

"Okay. Now that we have introductions out of the way, Jenny and I have decided to let you all go to school." Gibbs said.

"Yes!" Abby yelled. "I hate being stuck here." Gibbs smiled.

"Okay. Well, all of you go down stairs. I'll talk to you later." Gibbs said and everyone went down stairs, excited to get to go to school like normal kids.


	12. The Park

The next morning everyone was woken up by the sound of an alarm echoing through interrogation room 5, where beds had been set up for everyone to sleep. Ziva jumped into the air immediately. She had nightmares all night last night. She didn't understand how a father could shoot his own daughter. She saw Tony sit up out of the corner of her eye.

"Where's the fire, Zee?" He asked groggily, turning the alarm off. Nobody else had woken up, he would just wake them later. "Having nightmares again?"

Ziva let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and nodded. Tony stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I told you, I won't let anything happen to you. I still feel guilty about letting you get shot; I'm sticking to you like glue. My dad even got us and Kate the same schedule, with no gym. I promise, nothing's going to happen to you." Tony whispered in her ear. Ziva relaxed in his arms.

"Tony it was not your fault. It was my bastard of a father who caused it." Ziva mumbled into his chest and Tony shook his head, he still felt guilty, no matter what bastard caused it. The door opened and Gibbs stuck his head in.

"Enough playing grab ass, time to get ready for school."

"Yes, dad." Tony said and let go of Ziva. Gibbs grinned and closed the door. Ziva and Tony put on their clothes, having taken showers last night. Ziva put on a pair of dark green track suit pants, covering up the stitches on her calf, a white long sleeve t-shirt with Carter High Softball written on the front, and her white and black Adidas tennis shoes.

Tony slipped on a pair of worn medium wash blue jeans and a long sleeve black NCIS t-shirt with a red USMC zip hoody that still smelled of saw dust where his dad built his boat in it for years on end with out hardly ever washing it over it, the smell would probably never come out.

**(A/N: Any true NCIS/Gibbs fan will know what sweatshirt I'm talking about. I mean, he wears it all the time. It may not be red in the show, but he does always wear a USMC hoody.)**

Tony slipped his shoes on and he sat Ziva down on the bed, then walked over to Ari.

"Ari, Ari. Time to get your ass up. Wake up everyone else. Me and Ziva are leaving." Tony yelled into Ari's ear.

"Tony, it's only 6:30. School doesn't start until 8:20." Ari said, annoyed for the rude way Tony woke him, and Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll go eat breakfast." He said and pulled Ziva up. He grabbed both their backpacks and then walked out.

"Where are we eating, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"We're not." Tony said and Ziva looked at him curiously. "We're going to the park. We can stop and get food if you want on the way there."

"No. I am not really hungry." Ziva said and Tony nodded. He helped her into the car and climbed in himself, throwing their bags in the back. He drove to a near by park and they went and sat down a bench. Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva's shoulders and she leaned against him. It was really cold outside, it was November 26th , and Ziva's birthday was in a week on December 3rd. Ziva started shivering and Tony pulled off his sweatshirt.

"Here baby." He said and she slipped it over her head.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva said and snuggled back against his side. It started snowing slightly and Ziva smiled, she liked snow.

"A rookie sniper could drop you two like deer while you're sitting there." Andy DiNardo said from behind them. Tony and Ziva turned around and Lisa smirked.

"Andy. Lisa. What are you two doing here?" Tony asked.

"Your dad saw you leave and told us to tail you. I insisted that you would be fine, but it he slapped me." DiNardo said, rubbing the back of his head absentmindedly.

"I get it all the time." Tony said and grinned.

"How did you live through it for seventeen years?" He asked.

"You kind of get used to it." Tony said and shrugged his shoulders. Lisa smiled and her and DiNardo came and sat on the bench beside the one Ziva and Tony were on. Tony and Ziva noticed how they sat a little closer than most people who were "just partners" would. He smirked.

"Tony. What are you smirking about?" Lisa asked.

"You two sit awfully close for being "just partners"." He said. Andy smiled and wrapped his arm around Lisa shoulders, she swatted him away and he moved his arm.

"Tony, we're good friends. Now, you two need to get to school, it's 7:45." Andy said. Tony smiled suspiciously and stood up, pulling Ziva with him.

"Alright, bye." Tony said and waved. He climbed in his car and Ziva climbed in beside him. She started pulling off his jacket. He stopped her.

"No. You need it more than I do." Tony said and pulled it back down over her. She nodded and Tony started towards school.


	13. Mr Vance and the Smart Ass

Tony pulled into the school's parking lot, grabbing his and Ziva's bags out of the back, he opened Ziva's door for her. They were among the first one's there, but Tim's car was beside them. They walked up to where their friends and family were sitting at a picnic table and sat down with them.

"Hey Tony. Hey Ziva." Tim said. Tony nodded and noticed Ziva shivering again. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her the way Ari had his arms wrapped around Kate and Tim had his arms wrapped around Tali. Poor Abby was sitting there shivering alone.

"Come here Abbs." Tony said and Abby scooted closer to him. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her to his side, but not in the intimate way he had Ziva pulled to him.

"Thank you Tony." She said.

"No problem Abbs." He said. Soon, they opened the doors to the school. Ziva led Kate and Tony to all of their home room. They sat down in the back of the classroom, Ziva beside Tony and Kate on the other side of him. They were the only ones in the room. Tony quickly, but passionately, kissed Ziva before sitting.

"Ahem." They heard someone say. They looked at a black man with a black buzz cut and a mustache. He wore an expensive suit and had a look of authority on his face. It was Mr. Vance, their homeroom and third period teacher.

"I suppose you are Mr. Gibbs and Ms. Gibbs." He said, he had a deep. gruff voice. Tony already didn't like him, and Ziva grimaced at him.

"Hello Ms. David. You and the older one going to cause any trouble this year?" Mr. Vance said.

"I do not know, Mr. Vance. I guess who Ari and I beat up depends on who picks on Tali this time." Ziva said and glared at Vance. He grimaced and sat down at his desk.

"Well, if anybody picked on Kate, Abby, Tali, or Tim I would beat them up too. I'm sure Kate and Ari would love to join in too." Tony inserted loudly. He looked at Vance.

"Gibbs, don't be a smart ass with me. It won't work out well with me." Vance said. Tony smirked. He was going to push.

"Really, Leon. It is Leon isn't it?" Tony paused, as if he was waiting for an answer. "Well, Leon, you see, I'm a smart ass by birth. You would understand if you knew my dad, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Ever heard of him? I guess not, he's not really that famous, even though he should be. He can kind of be a bastard sometimes, or so I've heard. You may of heard of my mom. Director Jennifer Gibbs, NCIS. No? Hmmm, guess not. Well then,…" Tony continued. Kate and Ziva were laughing harshly by this point. Vance finally stopped him.

"Gibbs! Shut your mouth!" Vance and said and Tony stopped talking. He smiled satisfactorily, he could push pretty far with this guy. Students started walking in the room, some saying hi to Ziva and some introducing themselves to Tony and Kate.

One guy was hitting on Kate. He had strait, dyed blonde hair and pale acne covered skin. Kate would've thought he was gay by the way he talked if he wasn't hitting on her.

"Hi. I'm Shane Wyrick."

"No. His name's Clayton." A girl said and Ziva smiled.

"We know Caroline." She said and laughed. Shane grimaced and looked back towards Kate.

"Anyways. What's your name?"

"Kate, and I have a boyfriend." She said and glared at him.

"Who?" Shane asked.

"Ari Haswari. Know him?" Shane's eyes widened and he left immediately. She smirked and looked at Ziva. She smiled and they were dismissed for first period.


	14. Lazarus and Emmanuel David

Tony and Ziva walked into first period, social studies, and sat down in seats in the back of the room again. There were only around four people in the classroom, but it was still five minutes until class started. Tony saw Ziva lean her head back and slip down in her seat to where her neck was resting against the back of the chair. Her eyes were closed.

"Hey Zee, you okay?" Tony leaned over towards her and whispered in Ziva's ear. She turned her head and looked at him.

"Well Tony, considering I have three big holes in my body and am covered in cuts and bruises, no, I am not okay. I am sore and I feel sick." Ziva whispered back sarcastically. Tony looked at her seriously.

"Ziva, I'm serious. Are you okay? Do you want to leave?" Tony asked and Ziva eyes softened a bit.

"Tony, I will be fine." Ziva said and kids started filing in, the teacher, Mr. Kenyatta, behind them. Mr. Kenyatta was a black man from Africa; he wore glasses and always had jokes to make. He was a lot nicer and easy going than Mr. Vance.

"Hello class." Mr. Kenyatta said, sitting at his desk. He started calling role, the class was small. Everyone raised their hands when they were called and he started class.

"Okay. Do pages 534 through 536 in your book." He said, not giving them any other instruction. Tony opened his book and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He glanced at Ziva, she looked okay. He started writing and got done quickly, there weren't many questions. He glanced at Ziva again; she was already done and was back in her original position. She raised her hand.

"Mr. Kenyatta?" She said, opening her eyes.

"Yes, Ms. David?" He asked, not looking up from his work.

"Could I use the restroom, please?"

"Yes."

"I need to go too!" Tony said quickly. Mr. Kenyatta looked up at Tony and sighed.

"Very well, Mr. Gibbs." He said and Tony rushed out after Ziva. He caught up with her half-way down the hallway; she was sitting on the floor against a locker. He sat down beside her and pulled her against his side. Tony kissed her forehead.

"You okay, Zee?" Ziva shook her head and Tony sighed.

"What's wrong? What hurts?" He asked.

"Chest." She whispered.

"Where's your medicine?" Tony asked her.

"Locker." She breathed, trying not to make her chest hurt more. Tony stood up and scooped her up in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder. Tony walked down to her locker and let her do her combination. He opened it and searched through her backpack for the bottle. He found it quickly and gave her two pills. He pulled the water out of her bag and handed it to her. She took it quickly and he closed her locker back up.

"We have to get back to class." Ziva whispered and Tony nodded. He pulled her up by her waist from her position on the floor and walked back to Mr. Kenyatta's classroom. Luckily, he didn't comment on the long time they were gone and in about five minutes they were dismissed.

The rest of the day passes quickly and when school was over Tony and Ziva walked out of the door and down the steps.

"Ziva. Ziva David." Someone whispered from behind them in a corner. Ziva and Tony spun around and saw a Middle Eastern guy. He was younger than Ziva, by it least a year, if not more. Ziva's eyes widened.

"Emmanuel! What are you doing here?" She said, smiling widely. She ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"I came to check on you. I heard what Eli had done. My father and I want to help." Emmanuel said and a man that Ziva or Tony hadn't noticed stepped out of the shadows.

"Shalom Ziva." He said in a deep gruff voice.

"Shalom Lazarus." She said back.

"Are you planning on introducing us?" Lazarus asked and Ziva smiled at him.

"Tony, this is my cousin Emmanuel David and his father and my uncle, Lazarus David. Lazarus is my father's brother. Lazarus, Emmanuel; this is Tony Gibbs. His father is a NCIS agent, and his mother is the director. They have been helping Ari, Tali, and me. We have also been staying with them." Ziva said.

"I am estranged from my brother, Eli. I have not seen him for 5 years. Eli is a bastard, he killed my wife, Chalice, and tried to take my son and make him a Mossad agent, even though he did not want to go." Lazarus said to Tony. Tony grinned and shook hands with Lazarus. Tony, for some reason, knew he could trust this guy. He didn't know if it was the way Ziva looked at him or the fact of the truth and sadness in his eyes when he talked about his wife. But, Tony could trust him.

"Any body who calls Eli David a bastard is on my good side." He said and Lazarus laughed.

"Very well. Now, can we meet this Special Agent Gibbs, so I can thank him for taking care of my nieces and nephew?" Tony nodded and they all walked to Tony's car.


	15. Trust

Tony, Ziva, Emmanuel, and Lazarus got through the NCIS security, with much difficulty. Tony led them up to his mom's office. He knocked on the door.

"Mom?"

"Come in Tony." Jenny's voice was heard and Tony opened the door. She was in there alone, doing paperwork.

"Mom, this is Emmanuel and Lazarus David, Ziva's cousin and uncle." Tony said and Jenny stood up. She walked over to Lazarus and shook his hand.

"Lazarus David, I am Eli's brother. I am also a Mossad agent." Lazarus said and Jenny eyed him.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She asked seriously. Lazarus took a deep breath and started talking.

"Sixteen years ago I married a woman I was in love with. Her name was Chalice Cohen. Two years later she game birth to my son, Canaan, who goes by his middle name, Emmanuel." Lazarus started, pointing at Emmanuel.

"When Emmanuel was nine years old, Eli came to our home. I was on a mission with Mossad. He killed my wife and took my son, trying to start training him to be a Mossad agent. Even at Emmanuel's young age, he knew he did not want to be Mossad. I got Emmanuel back after I found out, and I hadn't talk to my brother since." Lazarus finished, a sad look in his eyes.

"I think I can trust you." Jenny said, noticing the truth of his words. No one could fake the pain that he had in his eyes, not even Mossad.

"Thank you." Lazarus said and Jenny nodded.

"Come meet my husband, Special Agent Gibbs." Jenny said to Lazarus and turned to Tony.

"Tony, Ziva, take Emmanuel down to interrogation. Everyone else is already down there too."

"Okay mom." Tony said and walked out of the door. He led Emmanuel and Ziva down to interrogation, walking into their temporary bedroom.

"Hey T…" Tali started to say, but then noticed her cousin. "Emmanuel! What are you doing here?" She yelled, hugging him.

"Long story, no need to explain." He said and Ari walked up to him.

"Hello cousin. How are you?" Ari said.

"Fine Ari, are you going to introduce me?" Emmanuel asked. Ari grinned widely.

"Of course. This is Caitlin." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist. Emmanuel smiled and waved.

"Call me Kate, only Ari and my grandfather get away with calling me Caitlin." She said and Emmanuel nodded understandingly.

"Okay, this is Tim, and Abby." Ari finished, drawing his attention to Tim and Abs.

"Hello Tim, and you must be Abby. Shalom." He said, kissing her hand. Abby giggled and smiled sweetly.

"Hello Emmanuel." She said. Tony and Ziva smiled at the flirty-ness between the two and Ziva settled into Tony's lap. After unimportant chit chat and some more flirting between Emmanuel and Abby, Gibbs walked in with food.

"Dinner time." He said and sat the three bags on an empty bed. He passed out the food, which was Chinese, and then sat down on one of the beds.

"We decided that you all would be moved to the agent's quarters. You will be using my team's quarters, since we sleep at our desks every night. You're moving there after you eat, so hurry it up. Now, there are only seven beds in there so two of you are bunking together." Gibbs said.

"Tony and Ziva!" Everyone yelled and Gibbs smirked. Tony shrugged and Ziva smiled. When they were finished Gibbs took them all to the quarters.

"This room isn't locked, it isn't sound proof, and it doesn't have cameras, so there will be someone on watch at this room every night. It'll be either me, Jen, Lazarus, DiNardo, Lisa, or McGregor." Gibbs said. They all nodded and placed their things at a bed. It was already ten o'clock.

"I'm going to go shower. Coming Zee?" Tony said. Ziva nodded and followed Tony out of the door, smiling at everyone's disturbed, disgusted faces.

"Too much information." Abby whispered. Tony and Ziva took a very long shower and changed into pajamas. When they were comfortable on their bed, everyone left to take their own showers. They hadn't dared to take theirs when Tony and Ziva were in there together.

"We're alone again." Tony whispered in Ziva's ear and kissed her lips lightly.

"Yes." Ziva nodded and kissed him back. She turned around in his lap so she was facing him and kissed him again, this time making it passionate. After awhile Ari and Kate walked in. They walked by Tony and Ziva without a second glance, it was a normal occurrence to see them making out. But, when DiNardo walked in to say goodnight, it shocked him a bit.

"Whoa! Teens making out!" He said shielding his eyes. Abby, Tim, Emmanuel, and Tali walked up behind him laughing.

"DiNardo, get out." Tali said and he left quickly. Everyone laid down and fell asleep quickly.

"'Night Zee." Tony whispered, knowing she was awake.

"Laila tov, Tony." She whispered back. It wasn't long until they were both sound asleep.


	16. Eli David

Tony woke to trashing beside him. He sat up quickly and saw Ziva kicking and swinging her arms around. He grabbed her shoulders, trying to stop her from hurting herself or him.

"Zee! Zee! Wake up, honey." Tony whispered rapidly, trying not to wake the others. Ziva stopped thrashing and sat up quickly.

"Tony! Tony!" She said, jerking her head around trying to find him.

"Ziva, I'm right here!" He said and Ziva turned her head towards him. Tears were running down her face, so Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

"Shhhh. You're okay." He whispered, stroking her hair. He rocked her back and forth, and rubbed her back. "You want to talk about it?"

Ziva shook her head and Tony nodded, even though she couldn't see him.

"Okay. You don't have to." He said and laid down, bringing her with him. She snuggled into his embrace and Tony felt his bare, hairy chest becoming very wet. He slipped his finger under Ziva's chin and made her look at him.

"You're safe, Ziva. You're okay, I'm here." He said and Ziva nodded.

"I know." She said, burying her head back into his chest. It wasn't long until her breathing evened out and Tony reached for his phone. He turned off his alarm for school.

Ziva wasn't going, and neither was he.

Ari, Tali, Kate, Tim, and Abby didn't bother to get Tony and Ziva up. They knew that Tony would've set his alarm if he wanted to be at school. So, Tony didn't wake up until 9:30 that morning. Ziva was already awake and staring at his face.

"Hi Zee." Tony said, kissing her lightly. He yawned.

"Shalom Tony." She said and smiled lightly. Tony grinned broadly and propped his head up with his hand.

"My Grandpa Ducky is taking your stitches out today." He said and Ziva smiled.

"I know! What time?" She said excitedly.

"We could go now, if you like." Tony said and Ziva jumped up.

"Let's go, Tony." She said, dragging him out of the door. Tony ran after her quickly, and they made it to autopsy in record time.

"Hello Ziva. Hello Anthony." Ducky said from his desk, where he was filling out papers.

"Shalom Ducky. I would like to have my stitches taken out if it is okay." Ziva said and Ducky stood up.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, take off your shirt, I'll take the chest and shoulder ones out first." He said. Ziva did as she was told and laid down on the cold autopsy table. She flinched a bit at the sudden coldness and Ducky started pulling out the stitches. Tony held her hand, but it didn't hurt. It was just a dull pulling sensation, but she liked that he cared.

Right as Ducky finished pulling out the last stitch in her leg, the autopsy doors opened and Lisa, Emmanuel, and DiNardo came running in.

"We found him!" Emmanuel yelled. Ziva jumped off the table, pulling her pants leg down, and ran out of autopsy. Everyone entered the bullpen.

"How? Where?" Tony yelled. Everyone looked at him, and Amy launched into explanation.

"Tom and I traced an encrypted e-mail!" Amy yelled excitedly, going into a long explanation.

"Amy! Stop! I don't care! Where is he?" Tony yelled, not understanding a word she said. He looked around at Ziva, who had somehow managed to get a hold of Ari. He was now on his way with Tali, Kate, Tim, and Abby.

"Norfolk." Amy said, shocked at Tony's outburst.

"Dad, you have to let me come." Tony said, practically begging.

"No, Tony." Jenny said and Gibbs looked at her. The small look must have said a lot, because she nodded slightly.

"Fine." Jenny said.

"I am going too, and Ari will want to go also. Tali will not be coming, and I doubt you will want Tim and Abby will come. But, you know Kate will come, because of Ari." Ziva said. Nobody contradicted her, they just nodded. Ari walked through the elevator doors.

"I drove." Ari said, answering everyone's unasked questions, how did they get here so fast.

"Enough said." Lazarus said quickly.

"Gear up!" Gibbs yelled, and Lisa, Andy, and Tom grabbed their bags. Gibbs threw bullet proof vests to Emmanuel, Lazarus, Tony, Ziva, and Ari. Tali didn't even try to get one, knowing she wasn't going to be able to go.

"Lisa, any extra weapons? Saves us time so we don't have to go to the supply locker." Gibbs asked Lisa. She nodded, pulling out a drawer. She handed out weapons to the people who didn't have one, including the kids. They had all been taught to shoot, and were very capable.

They headed out, taking two cars. Ziva, Emmanuel, Lazarus, Tony, and Lisa in one car, Lazarus driving so they could get there faster. The other car contained Tom, Andy, Gibbs, Jenny, Kate, and Ari.


	17. Guilt

Lazarus and Gibbs swerved the cars through out traffic, everyone holding on for dear life, beside the David's, who were used to this by now, considering this was how they drove too. They pulled up onto a dirt road, dirt coating the cars and windows from the high speed and sharp turns that caused the dirt to come up off the ground, into the air.

As they pulled up to a cabin, deep in the woods, they slowed drastically, so not to alert Eli. They climbed out slowly, all drawing their guns, and walked up to the cabin door. Gibbs started making hand signals, telling Andy, Tom, and Lisa to cover to the front door, and for Lazarus, Kate, Ari, and Emmanuel to cover the sides. He signaled Tony and Ziva to follow him and Jenny to the back.

They all left for their designated positions and after checking that no one was around the cabin, Lazarus and Emmanuel took to the front door with DiNardo, McGregor, and Lisa, and Kate and Ari cover the back with Ziva, Tony, Gibbs, and Jenny.

When everyone was in place, they busted doors down. Eli came running, gun drawn.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He said. Gibbs smirked.

"Eli Ezekiel David." He said back. Eli dropped his gun to his side. Gibbs did the same, everyone else still with their guns drawn on either side of Eli in the middle. They slowly circled where they were all together and Eli walked forward to Ziva.

"Ziva, my little girl, come here." He said, opening his arms. Ziva's face turned red with anger and Tony took one hand down from his gun, and brought it around her waist, pulling her behind him, for her own protection.

"Stay the hell away from her, or I'll shoot you now." Tony snarled threateningly and Eli smiled.

"Anthony Gibbs, I take it. Well, then, if I can't see Ziva, why not Ari." Eli said and walked towards Ari. Kate stepped in front of them all.

"No." She said simply and coolly. Eli reached for her throat, attempting to try to threaten Gibbs with his daughter, but Ari stopped him.

"You do not touch Caitlin." He said, grabbing his father's throat and pointing the gun barrel to his head. "Nor do you touch any other person here. They are more a family to us than you have ever been." Ari said and Eli smiled.

"Boy, you wouldn't shoot your own father." Eli spat. Ari pushed him to the ground, spitting at his feet.

"You are no father to me." He said and walked over to Kate, he turned around, drawing his gun again. Eli looked shocked by Ari's rightful coldness, and turned to Tali.

"Tali, what about you? Do you still love Aba?" Eli said, climbing to his feet. Tim wrapped his arm around her, pulling her away.

"Why should I? Why should I have ever loved you?" Tali whispered. Eli turned to Gibbs.

"You have turned my family against me. Now, you will pay." He said calmly and drew his gun quickly. One gun went off, but not Eli's, it was Ziva's. The one shot she let go went strait to his head and he fell back quickly.

**(A/N: Sound familiar? It should.)**

Everyone looked at Ziva, shocked. Tears fell down her face and Tony wrapped her in a hug. Everyone went out side, leaving her alone. Tony let go of her and she walked over to Eli's body.

"Zee, he was your father. You didn't have to." Tony said.

"He was no father to me." Ziva whispered, walking out of the cabin and up to Jenny.

"How is this to be explained?" She said quietly.

"As far as I know, Eli David disappeared." Jenny said and Ziva nodded, understanding.

"Where will we go, Jenny?" Tali asked.

"You will live with us." Jenny said simply. She looked at Gibbs, who was staring intently at Ziva. He walked over too her and wrapped his arms around her in a fatherly hug.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

"Of course. You were more of a father to me than he ever was." Ziva said, and they all went home, never to see the face of Eli David again.

Ziva jumped out of the car, before it ever stopped, and walked into the Gibbs's house quickly. Tony raced after her.

"Ziva! Ziva! Come on, Zee!" He yelled. Ziva twisted around when she reached the top of the stairs.

"What Tony? What? What do you want?" Ziva yelled angrily, tears flowing down her face. Tony walked up to her, grabbing her forearms lightly.

"Zee, please, let me help you." Tony said. Ziva stared at him with hard, dark eyes.

"You can not cure my guilt." Ziva whispered, twisting out of his grip and walking into his room. Tony stood there, letting her go.

"She needs you, Tony." Ari whispered from behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Ari, I don't know what to do." Tony said slowly and quietly.

"Hold her." Ari said, walking back down the stairs. Tony walked into his room, pushing the door open slowly.

"Zee?" Tony said, looking at Ziva curled up on his bed. He walked over to her, sitting beside her and rubbing her back.

"Tony, I feel guilty." Ziva whispered sadly.

"Why, Zee? You saved my dad." Tony asked.

"I did not love him. I feel guilty for not feeling guilty." Ziva said loudly, and angrily because he wasn't understanding.

"Zee, that doesn't make any sense." Tony said, furrowing his eyebrows. Ziva sat up quickly looking him in the eyes.

"Tony, I feel guilty because I do not feel guilty about killing him. I did not love him!" Ziva yelled. Tony flinched and nodded, understanding now. He pulled Ziva into his lap.

"I'm sorry, Ziva. I'm sorry." Tony whispered.

"Thank you, Tony." Ziva whispered, turning her head. Tony kissed her strongly, and things got heated. Tony slipped his hand up Ziva's shirt, pulling it over her head, and laying her down. He didn't know if sex was a wise choice, but neither of them wanted to stop it.


	18. Lazarus or Eli?

Tony woke up to find Ziva staring at his face intently.

"Good morning, Zee. Happy birthday." Tony glanced at the clock, 7:30. Tony knew this wasn't a very happy birthday for Ziva after what she had done yesterday.

"Toda, Tony." She said in a dry, crackled voice. She had been crying. Tony kissed her lips lightly and hugged her to his chest.

"I love you, baby." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, Tony." Ziva said back to him and someone knocked on the door.

"Do you two want breakfast?" Tali yelled through the door. Tony looked at Ziva questionably and she nodded.

"Hey! Did you hear me?" Tali yelled again.

"We'll be down in a minute, Tali!" Tony yelled and listened to her walk down the stairs. Ziva climbed out of bed, Tony right behind her. They got dresses quickly, Tony in his boxers he had shed last night and a white t-shirt and Ziva in navy soffees and a white tank top.

With the Gibbs, her siblings and her true, real family that actually loved them, she felt comfortable enough to show the bruises, cuts, and scars knowing that they wouldn't judge and guess what happened. Ziva and Tony walked down the stairs and took seats at the table.

"Hi Ziva. Happy birthday." Abby mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Shalom Abby. Toda." Ziva said, not smiling at the comical scene of Abby trying to make coherent words through the food, when she usually would've.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. Why was she acting so weird? He understood she was upset, but this scared him. The Ziva he new didn't let things get to her like this, she always smiled at some point.

He took a bite of food, not saying anything for the time being.

"So, Ziva, what do you want to do with your birthday?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs, I do not want to make a big deal out of it." Ziva said. Gibbs sighed.

"Ziva, can I talk to you for a moment? You too, Lazarus." He said, standing up. Ziva nodded and walked into the conservatory with Gibbs and Lazarus. Tony followed, Gibbs tried to stop him, but he didn't listen. He walked in right behind him and stood beside Ziva.

"Ziva, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked immediately. "You've been excited about your birthday for the past week, why not now?

"I… I do not know, Gibbs." Ziva whispered. Tony stood behind her, his face growing red. His dad had no right to interrogate Ziva like this.

"Ziva, there is something wrong. What is it?" Lazarus whispered. Ziva lifted her head, hot tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Lazarus! I killed my own father and I feel no guilt! I feel nothing! I did not love him, Lazarus!" Ziva yelled angrily.

"Ziva, you had no choice! What? Did you want Tony's father to die?" Lazarus yelled back. Tony had finally had enough.

"Stop! Stop, now!" He yelled, pulling Ziva into his arms. Ziva buried her head in his chest.

"Lazarus, you have no damn right to yell at her like that! I don't blame her for not loving her bastard of a father. He didn't love her." Gibbs said, just as angry as Tony. Nobody was going to yell at Ziva like that. Lazarus's face turned red.

"Nor do I, but she is my niece, and I will talk to her however I like." Lazarus yelled, getting into Gibbs face.

"You're just like your brother." Gibbs said.

"Jethro, I do not want to hurt you, but I will if you give me proper cause." Lazarus said.

"What, I didn't already give you proper cause? Really? I would've thought that saying anyone was like Eli David would give proper cause." Gibbs said cockily. Lazarus lifted a hand, going to try something on Gibbs, but Gibbs was ready.

Lazarus's hand came towards his head and Gibbs stuck his hand out, blocking the shot and kicked the back of Lazarus's knee and knocking him to the ground. Lazarus looked shocked. He glanced at Ziva, who was still wrapped in Tony's arms. Gibbs bent down.

"Did I ever mention I was a Marine?" Gibbs said. Lazarus grimaced. "Now, get out of my house Lazarus, before you get seriously hurt."

Lazarus stood up, dusting off his clothes. He walked out of the conservatory, Gibbs on his heels, and into the dining room.

"Emmanuel, let's go. We are leaving." Lazarus said. Emmanuel glared at him.

"No father, Gibbs is right. You are just like Eli. I do not wish to go with you." Emmanuel said calmly.

"Where will you go, boy?" Lazarus said skeptically.

"Gibbs? Jenny? Do you mind me staying in the guest room for a little while longer?" Emmanuel asked, not looking away from his father.

"Not at all, Emmanuel." Gibbs said shrugging his shoulders.

"Stay as long as you want." Jenny said, glaring at Lazarus.

"See. I will be fine." Emmanuel said and Lazarus narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, Emmanuel. I will respect you wishes." Lazarus said and spun around quickly, walking out of the door. Emmanuel turned and looked at Gibbs when he saw Lazarus's motorcycle leave out of the window.

"Gibbs, you do know that my father is not like Eli?" Emmanuel asked openly.

"Yeah Emmanuel, I know. But, he needed to cool off." Gibbs said and Emmanuel nodded. Gibbs turned to where Ziva and Tony were standing, but didn't see them there.

"Where'd Tony and Ziva go?" Gibbs said, not really asking anyone in particular.

"Their room." Tim said and Gibbs nodded, sitting at the table. He would talk to them after he finished eating. He ate quickly and the walked up the stairs. They were all going to talk, and he meant everybody. They had to figure things out.


	19. No Choice

Gibbs walked into Tony's room and looked around. He finally found Tony and Ziva in the corner of the room, Ziva asleep in Tony's lap on the ground. Tony's shirt was wet, she had been crying. Gibbs walked over slowly.

"Hold her close, Tony. She needs you." He said and Tony nodded.

"I know." He whispered. Gibbs turned back around, nothing he or Jenny said was going to change how Ziva or any of these kids felt. They had to help each other, he couldn't do anything. Tony watched his dad leave and looked down at Ziva. She didn't even look peaceful in her sleep anymore.

He had thought everyone's problems would end when Eli David was dead, but it just made everything worse. Now, Ziva didn't know what to do, Tony didn't know what to do. She had been through so much in just sixteen years, and now, what…. It had to get worse for her? It wasn't fair to her. She was such a good person, she didn't deserve this. Tony buried his face into her hair.

"I love you, Ziva. I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I love you too, Tony." He heard her whisper. He lifted his head.

"You're awake." Tony said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes." She said and he kissed her forehead. No one talked for a moment, but after a few moments, Ziva spoke up.

"Tony, why are you sorry?" Ziva asked. Tony sighed.

"It's… it's nothing, Zee." Tony said, trying to avoid the question.

"No, Tony. I want you to answer my question, please." Ziva said, turning around in his lap to look at him. Tony groaned.

"Please, Zee. Please, don't move like that while you're sitting in my lap." He said through his teeth. Ziva looked down and smiled slightly. Tony smiled broadly; she finally showed her teeth a bit. She looked back up at him, her face now back to her blank, scarred face.

"Please, Tony, do not avoid the question. Why are you sorry?" She said flatly. Tony sighed, there was no use lying to her, it would just make it worse.

"I…. I don't think you deserve all the things you've went through. You've been beaten, you've been shot by your own dad, and you had to shoot your own father, Zee. You don't deserve to have to go through that. It isn't fair." Tony whispered slowly.

"Tony that is not all of the things I have went through. But, I held strong, until now." Ziva whispered. Tony eyes widened.

"Zee, what else did he do to you? Zee, please, tell me. You can trust me." Tony whispered, taking her newly tear stained face into his hands softly.

"I know I can, Tony, but it was not my father this time. It was Michael." She said quietly.

"Who's Michael? What'd he do?" Tony asked, trying to stay calm.

"Michael Rivkin… He was one of my old boyfriends in Tel Aviv, two years ago. He… He…. Was never good to me. But, I was blinded. My father manipulated me into thinking I loved him. After I dated him for a couple weeks, he thought… he thought he should be able to have his way with me. But, Tony, he is not you. He… He forced me." Ziva said.

Tony let his own tears fall, and wiped away Ziva's with the pad of his thumb. He kissed her lightly and pulled her close to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Ziva. I'm sorry." He said and rocked her back and forth while she cried. He lifted her up, carrying her over to the bed. He sat back down with her and ran his hands through her hair. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry."

Ziva started sobbing harder, remembering. Tony was still crying silently, he hadn't cried for 5 years, but he had no choice now. It was Ziva, the love of his life; he had no choice but to cry for her. He looked down at Ziva; she was no longer sleeping, but sleeping restlessly. He laid her down, covering her up, and climbed in behind her. He made sure she was close to him and that she was safe and closed his own eyes. They both needed sleep.


	20. Man To Man

Tony woke up to his alarm. He had to go to school. He had already missed way too much. He switched his alarm off quickly and climbed out of bed. He walked towards the bathroom, but was stopped by Ziva's voice.

"Where are you going, Tony?" She whispered.

"School, baby. Go back to sleep, you don't have to go." He said from across the room. Ziva nodded and Tony took a quick shower. He walked out in a towel and slipped clothes on after he was done. He walked over to Ziva, her eyes were wide open and she was alert.

Tony sat down beside her and kissed her forehead.

"I got to go, Zee. I'll text you every time I get the chance." He whispered and Ziva nodded.

"Okay Tony." Ziva said back and Tony kissed her lips. "Bye, Ziva. Call or text me if you need me, and just if you're wondering, if it's you I'll always answer. I don't care where I am." Ziva smiled an actual genuine smile and Tony grinned broadly, this was the first time she had smiled in the last three days. Ziva sat up and Tony hugged her.

"Thank you, Tony. I love you." Ziva said and released him.

"I love you too, Zee. Now, go back to sleep, I'll see you later." Tony said, pushing on her shoulders and making her lay down. He kissed her one last time and grabbed his bag, heading off to school. He climbed in his car and started he engine, driving to school.

He felt guilty for leaving her here by herself, everyone else was already at school and his parents were at work, so she was here all alone until he came home. Ari, Tali, Tim, Emmanuel, Kate, and Abby wanted him and Ziva to come out with them tonight to the big amusement park to see the Christmas lights scattered around the park, but he refused. Although he told them that if they waited, they would go sometime during the next three weeks, Christmas and winter break, but they decided to go without them.

Tony pulled into the school parking lot, very grumpy and guilt ridden, and walked into the school. He collapsed angrily into his chair and Mr. Vance looked at him.

"Ahhhhh, Gibbs is finally here. Where's David?" He said, being a smart ass.

"Ohhhhh, the smart ass is here! Goody, goody! Vance, why don't you just shut the hell up? I'm not in the mood." Tony said sarcastically. Mr. Vance stood from his desk and got into Tony's face. Kate looked shocked and stood up, watching.

"Look Gibbs, I'm not going to deal with your smart ass remarks today." Vance said. Tony raised his eyebrows at him he stood up and stormed out of the door. He went strait to Ari's homeroom and walked into the room. He motioned for Ari to follow him out and he came out with Tony immediately. They walked into the hallway and Tony led Ari outside to the picnic tables. They sat down side by side and Tony started to talk.

"Ari, I need help." He said quietly.

"Ziva." He said. It was a statement, not a question. Tony nodded, putting his head in his hands. He sat there for a moment.

"Why… why won't she let me help her, Ari?" He asked, voice muffled by his hands.

"Tony, you know more about Ziva than I do, but one thing I do know that you do not is this: Ziva will open up when she wants. You can not force her." Ari said seriously and placed his hands on his friend's shoulder. "But, I am glad it is you taking care of her and not…. Ummmm, never mind." Ari said. Tony lifted his head.

"She told me about Rivkin, if that's what you were going to say, last night." Tony said and Ari nodded.

"I am surprised. I did not even know about that until I found her crying on her bed one day. She told me then." Ari said and Tony looked at him.

"But, Ari, what do I do?" Tony said.

"What you have been doing, Tony. Hold her." Ari said. Tony nodded and his phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open. One the screen, it said:

Text Message From:

Zee

Tony opened the text quickly and read. This time it said:

Tony I need you.

3TGandZD

"I have to go, Ari."

"What did she say, Tony?" Ari asked.

"All it said was Tony I need you, and then had her signature." Tony said, running for his car. Ari sighed and walked back to class. He loved her, and he knew it.


	21. Wonderful Ideas

Tony entered the house and ran upstairs. Ziva was on the bed. She wasn't crying, but she looked scared. He walked over to her and put a hand on her cheek. She leaned into it, in need for contact. Tony sat down on the bed.

"Zee, what's wrong?" He whispered.

"Tony, I do not want to be alone." She said and Tony nodded.

"You don't have to be. I'll stay with you to the end of this world and back again." He said.

"Thank you, Tony." Ziva said and he smiled.

"Well, we have the whole day to ourselves, what do you want to do?" Tony asked. Ziva shrugged her shoulders.

"I do not know."

"Well, do you want to stay inside or go out somewhere?" Tony asked, trying to give her an idea.

"Inside, Tony. It is snowing, and it is thirty degrees outside." She said. Tony nodded.

"Good point. Okay, we could watch a movie." Tony suggested.

"Or…. We could do this." Ziva murmured and pressed her lips to his.

"Wonderful idea, Zee." Tony mumbled against her lips. She smirked and lay back, pulling him with her. Tony climbed on top of her and pulled away slightly.

"I love you, Zee."

"As do I, Tony."

Tony ran his fingers through Ziva's hair and kissed her lightly.

"What do you want to do now?" Tony asked.

"Hmmm… What are my options?" Ziva asked thoughtfully.

"Well… there really isn't much to do. A movie is pretty much our only option, unless you want to start moving your stuff from your house into this one, but dad said we could do that over Christmas break."

"I pick movie." Ziva said quickly and Tony smiled.

"Me too." He said. He climbed out of bed, lifting Ziva into his arms before she could get up her self. He spun her around and set her feet on the ground. She was smiling, like she would before. He kissed her strongly.

"How about we take a shower before we go downstairs." Tony suggested. Ziva smirked and led him to the bathroom.


	22. 7 Years Later

"You know it was a good shower when you feel dirtier coming out than you did getting in." Tony said, stepping out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his lower half and then grabbed another and wrapped it around Ziva, hugging her from behind. He kissed her neck and let go of her.

"Want to go get dresses and watch that movie now?"

"That would be nice, Tony."

"Good." He said, walking out of the bathroom. He walked to his chester drawers, pulling out a pair of sweats and boxers for himself (Ziva seemed to prefer him without a shirt) and slipping them on and then giving Ziva a sports bra, some blue and green plaid pajama pants with a silk ribbon drawstring, underwear, and a green tank top. When Ziva finished putting her clothes on they walked downstairs. Ziva sat down on the couch and put in a movie, the movie being, of course, James Bond.

Tony pushed play and lay down on the couch. He motioned for Ziva to come lay with him and she snuggled up to him. Tony pulled the afghan off of the back of the couch and covered them both up. Tony didn't really pay attention to the movie, even though Ziva was watching intently. He was thinking.

Tony really couldn't comprehend the fact that he lived almost seventeen years without Ziva. He had been perfectly happy being a player and dating every girl in his school, but now, he couldn't imagine life without Ziva. She was his one true love, and he could never love anyone more. Tony hugged Ziva to his chest and buried his face in her hair, happy, that after all they had been through, he had her, alive and safe in his arms.

**7 Years Later:**

"Tony! Damn it! I hate you!" A twenty-four year old Ziva yelled throughout Bethesda Naval Hospital. Tony chuckled and she squeezed his hand tighter. She was giving birth to their first child, a girl, whom they were going to name Elizabeth Ziva Jennifer Gibbs.

"Damn, Zee. Can you loosen your grip?" Tony asked, wincing. He swore she had already broken at least two fingers.

"Alright, Ms. Gibbs, one more push." The doctor said, smiling at their bickering. Ziva pushed hard, and the room erupted with screams. She smiled and let go of Tony's hand. Tony looked at his hand, it was badly bruised. His attention was taken away from his hand though when his daughter was set in Ziva's arms.

Tony bent down to Ziva's level and stared into her eyes. They were sparkling. He kissed her strongly.

"I love you, Zee." He said and looked down at his daughter, Elizabeth.

"Hi, my sweet baby. I'm your daddy." He whispered. He smiled brightly and lifted his head.

"I'm going to get my dad and everybody." He said and Ziva nodded. He walked to the door and allowed everyone to come into the room. The room was crowed, now containing Gibbs, Jenny, Tali, Tim, Abby, Emmanuel, Lazarus (who had come to his senses in the last 7 years), Kate, Ari, and their three month old baby, Lucia Caitlin Haswari.

"Tony, what happened to your hand?" Kate asked curiously. Tony jerked his thumb at Ziva and everybody started laughing.

"Jenny did the same thing, all four times." Gibbs said, still laughing.

"I am sorry, Tony. I did not mean too." Ziva said, chuckling a bit her self.

"It's okay. If breaking my hand helped you get through it, I'll be okay." Tony said and kissed her lightly. She smiled. As much as Tony and Ziva had went through, everything was actually okay.


End file.
